melbournefandomcom-20200214-history
2006 Commonwealth Games
The 2006 Commonwealth Games, officially the XVIII Commonwealth Games were held in Melbourne, between 15 March and 26 March 2006. It was the largest sporting event to be staged in Melbourne, eclipsing the 1956 Summer Olympics in terms of the number of teams competing, athletes competing, and events being held. The site for the opening and closing ceremonies was the Melbourne Cricket Ground which was also used during Melbourne's 1956 Olympic Games. The mascot for the games was Karak, a Red-tailed Black Cockatoo. Organisation Bidding During the 1998 Games in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, two cities initially expressed interest in hosting the event; Melbourne and Wellington, New Zealand. Wellington withdrew its bid, citing the costs involved with matching the bid plan presented by Melbourne, which became the default host without members of the Federation going to vote. Cost and development Early concerns arose about the large cost of staging the Games, with projected costs likely to be over 1 billion Australian dollars and a high likelihood the Victorian taxpayer would have to cover the expense. The cost was described in some local media as excessive. National Party leader Peter Ryan said that the Labor government should win "gold (medal) for burning money" However, not all of this money was wasted. The actual costs for hosting the games was 1.144 billion dollars & prior to the Games, accountants at KPMG were estimating that the gross income generated by this event could be as high as 1.5 billion dollars. Melbourne's premier sporting ground, the Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG), was redeveloped in preparation for the Games. An athlete's village in the inner suburb of Parkville housed approximately 7,000 athletes and support staff during the Games, and has been transformed into commercial housing with a distinctly eco-friendly image. The creation of this village attracted controversy, with critics claiming it was created by alienating public parkland, while proponents maintained that it represented the renewal of an otherwise derelict inner-city area. The change from Daylight Saving Time to Standard Time in Australian states that follow it was delayed from 26 March to 2 April for 2006 to avoid affecting the games. In addition, state and private schools amended their usual term times so as to allow the first term holidays to coincide with the Games. Melbourne's public transport system - train, tram and bus - ran to altered timetables with some amended or substituted services for the duration of the Games. For the most part, timetabled services were unchanged but suffered due to higher loads. For the first time ever, the Melbourne 2006 Commonwealth Games appointed a Goodwill Partner, Plan International Australia. Venues The following venues were used at the 2006 Commonwealth Games. The sport(s) which were played at that venue is listed after it. Melbourne venues *Docklands Precinct: Walks *Melbourne Cricket Ground: Opening and Closing Ceremonies, and Athletics *Melbourne Convention and Exhibition Centre: Badminton, Boxing and Weightlifting *Melbourne Gun Club: Clay Target Shooting *Melbourne International Shooting Club: Small Bore and Pistol Shooting *Melbourne Sports and Aquatic Centre: Aquatics, Squash and Table tennis *Multi Purpose Venue (Melbourne Park): Basketball Finals, Track Cycling and Netball Finals *Rod Laver Arena (Melbourne Park): Gymnastics *Royal Botanic Gardens Circuit: Cycling Road Race events *State Lawn Bowls Centre: Lawn Bowls *State Netball and Hockey Centre: Netball preliminaries and Hockey *St Kilda Foreshore and Beach Road: Triathlon and Cycling Time Trial *Docklands Stadium: Rugby 7s Regional and suburban venues ;Ballarat :Ballarat Minerdome: Basketball ;Bendigo :Bendigo Stadium: Basketball Wellsford Rifle Range: Full Bore Shooting ;Geelong :Geelong Arena: Basketball ;Lysterfield Park :State Mountain Bike Course: Mountain Bike Cycling ;Traralgon :Traralgon Sports Stadium: Basketball : Broadcasting * The host broadcaster was Trans World International, while the domestic rights-holding broadcaster was the Nine Network in Australia. They showed rolling coverage, except for a break for the evening news and overnight. *In Australia Fox Sports broadcast the Games on eight dedicated digital Pay-TV channels. These were available on the Foxtel, Austar and Optus Vision networks. *The BBC covered the Commonwealth Games in the UK on BBC One and BBC Two. BBCi included a choice of two extra video streams on Freeview and four streams on Digital Satellite and Cable Users with Broadband in the UK could also view all 5 video streams on bbc.co.uk, and the BBC Sport website. *CBC, CBC Newsworld, and CBC Country Canada aired a daily one-hour highlights show of the Commonwealth Games in Canada. Compared to past games, the CBC's coverage was minimally staffed, with commentary from other broadcasting partners. At first, they did not even consider bidding for the broadcasting rights due to scheduling conflicts with events Canadians are more interested in, such as the Tim Hortons Brier, World Figure Skating Championships, and the 2006 Winter Paralympics (which itself had been reduced to five-to-ten minute daily coverage). None of Canada's metropolitan newspapers sent any journalists to report on the Games, instead relying on news agencies *TVNZ covered the games for the residents of New Zealand *In Malaysia, TV1 broadcast live coverage of the Games for three hours starting at 10 a.m. Malaysian time and for two hours starting at 3 p.m., with highlights at 12:30 a.m.. Satellite provider Astro included three dedicated channels to broadcast the Games live to its Sports package subscribers, in addition to delayed broadcast 24 hours later. *Singapore's MediaCorp TV had supposedly not broadcast the games due to the high cost of telecast rights, satellite charges and the lack of sponsors. However, on 17 March, the MediaCorp found other sponsors which is the Ministry of Community Development, Youth and Sports and the Singapore Sports Council. Broadcast started from 18 March till the end of the games. *In the United States, selected coverage was carried by Fox College Sports. *Altogether an estimated 4 billion viewers watched the 2006 Commonwealth Games worldwide. Sports The 2006 Commonwealth Games included 17 sports, with 12 individual sports and 4 team sports. In total there are 245 events at the Games. *The athletics, swimming, table tennis and weightlifting sports included fully integrated events for elite athletes with a disability (EAD). These events were included in the official medal tally. Medal table Note:The country coloured in blue is the host country i.e. Australia